Rumors (Arena)
This page lists various rumors available from characters in . General *''"I do not want to sound paranoid, but I am convinced that our ruler has been possessed by the devil."'' *''"This type is crawling with undead after dark. Be armed at all times!"'' *''"I do not have any proof of this, but you must believe me. I know ruler is an imposter. Not only that, he/she is a cannibal too."'' *''"I heard from a member of the Council of Elders that we will not be at war/peace with name for much longer."'' *''"A couple of my friends in the know say the war/peace talks with name this week did not go very well."'' *''"This town is crawling with spies from name. Beware, young race."'' *''"This year's harvest looks like the best ever."'' *''"This year's harvest looks great. There should be a lot of celebrating."'' *''"The good news is that this year's harvest looks as good as last year's."'' *''"It seems this year's harvest is going to be as good as last year's."'' *''"Rumor has it there is a plague in Skyrim."'' *''"My aunt just returned from a little village on the edge of Elsweyr that has been almost completely ravaged by a plague."'' *''"The prophet I see tells me that Hammerfell will be decimated by plague early next year."'' *''"I heard that some lord in a High Rock village angered his patron spirit this week. The local shaman forsees a plague over all the province within the month."'' *''"They say Morrowind is doomed to wither away from plague and pestilence this year or next. My opinion is good riddance."'' *''"There's a physician of some sort in the wilds of Valenwood who found a cure for lycanthropy. Can you imagine? I didn't even know it was a problem."'' *''"My prophet says Summurset Isle is doomed to sink beneath the sea. He did not specify when, but it sounded like soon."'' *''"Well, they say a plague has been reported in some remote Summurset shore villages. My sources are dubious, so I could not vouch for the truth."'' *''"You will not be surprised to hear a plague is ravaging Black Marsh. What else is new, you know?"'' *''"Mark my words, race. The Elder Gods are coming and Black Marsh will burn for its sins."'' *''"Have you heard about the Afterdark Society? Those nonhuman heathen they meet every night in front of the temple."'' *''"Some friends of mine went out searching for the Staff of Magnus, but they disappeared. The fools."'' *''"The ruler had a visitor, a foreign scholar tracing the history of Arrovan, the thief who wielded the Skeleton's Key. Apparently, Arrovan stole some stuff from the royal family here in name!"'' *''"Some guy was here last week, trying to sell information about the Ring of Phynaster, like we're the sort of fools to believe in such things."'' Work Related *''"Well, I heard recently received this from the [random dungeon. Very mysterious, indeed."'' *''"Some of us are trying to make sense of a certain shipment of this %mi that %tg received recently. A few are saying it came from %tq of %qc, but we all know that's impossible."'' *''"The council of %tg is furious because it turns out they received and even paid for this forged %mi from the %tq of %qc. I'd hate to see the deliverer once they find him."'' *''"The %tq of %qc apparently sent this %mi to %tg here in town. Nobody, except the %tg obviously, knows why, and most everyone is concerned."'' *''"Apparently some race smuggler managed to get this %mi into name from %qc, into the hands of %tg. I sure hope they work on security in this type."'' Assault on Ruler's Palace *''"Did you hear our title had to fend off an attack from faction. Thank God he had some mercenaries to help him or name might have been lost."'' *''"Most people are still talking about that attack by faction on our title's palace. We have that mysterious race to thank for saving ruler."'' *''"Everyone's still talking about how we almost were under faction's rule. If it weren't for those mercenaries that came to ruler side in the hour of need, I shudder to think."'' *''"The big news is the assault on ruler's palace. They say if it weren't for a heroic race, we'd probably be under factions'srule now."'' *''"You know ruler made public the siege on the palace. Apparently, we were very nearly taken over by faction. Close call, eh, race?"'' Shady Visitor to City *''"Did you know the relation of %tq %fq is here in name? Wish I knew why."'' *''"Well, you're not the only stranger in name. Apparently, %tq %fq's relation is in the type. Apparently, he/she's sightseeing, but some of us are suspicious."'' *''"Guess who I saw in town? %tq %fq's %r, %ne! I wonder what he/she's doing in name."'' *''"%tq %fq's relation was over at %tl a little while ago. Someone told me he/she was there with a suspicious-looking race. Mysterious eh?"'' *''"What do you suppose the relation of %tq %fq is doing in name? Sightseeing? I don't think so, but we'll have to wait and see."'' Criminal Rumors *''"Did you hear that npc has escaped from the palace prisons? Apparently he was just about ready to go up for court when he made a run for it. Probably halfway to name 2 by now."'' *''"You know that %nc was finally captured, don't you? I guess he's facing execution soon. Can't think of a %tt that deserves it more."'' *''"I heard %nc the %tt was just executed for crimes against the state. I think his only crime was beating title %rf at chess, but that's probably not true."'' *''"Well, %nc escaped from the guards on his way to the chopping block. Apparently he's still at large, looking for the race who captured him. That's one mean %tt, I'll tell you."'' *''"The title %rf had that %tt killed, you know, the one that race captured? I hear %nc, that was his name, made some deplorable remarks about the Emperor before he died."'' Kidnapping *''"Did you know %o kidnapped the title's %r? he/she's back in name now, but apparently he/she was gone for weeks! Can you believe the ruler kept that a secret?"'' *''"Big scandal at the palace, young race. It seems title %rf's relation had been kidnapped, for weeks maybe, and the title did nothing but send some mercenary after him/her. Can you imagine?"'' *''"Apparently, the title's relation is back from the %tan, some health spa in the country. They say he/she's lost a lot of weight. That's good, I suppose."'' *''"Some race rescued title %rf's relation from some horrible place called the %tan. No one in town even realized he/she was gone, let alone kidnapped by %o. Weird, eh?"'' *''"Listen to this. The title's relation was kidnapped by %o and imprisoned in the %tan and what does title %rf do? Orders some poor, stupid race kid to get %nr back. The palace's in an uproar."'' Monster Slaying *''"Did you hear that some race kid killed name the type? Makes you think anything is possible, doesn't it?"'' *''"That type that plagued the type is finally dead. We should be dancing in the streets!"'' *''"The best huntsmen of the title couldn't slay name the type, so title %rf hired someone who I hear is half race and half type and now the monster's dead! Talk about fighting fire with fire!"'' *''"Have you heard about the race that killed name the type? Apparently this race was really a demigod, and sprouted wings and flew away! I have it on good authority."'' *''"Everyone in town in celebrating the death of name. We owe it all to a mysterious race who didn't even leave a name. Well, we'll never forget him."'' Scandals at the Palace *''"Looks like there was a little scandal at the palace. I don't know the details, but, if you can believe, the ruler was nearly deposed because of this misplaced %mi. Things are back to normal."'' *''"I think title %rf's on thin ice. Apparently someone discovered this %mi was missing and made a big deal about it. Luckily, the title just produced it. Talk about a ruler with some enemies."'' *''"Well, you know half the title's Circle of Elders is dead thanks to some race who brought this %mi from %qc as proof of their complicity to commit treason. Bit of excitement."'' *''"Things have calmed down at the palace, thank God. For a while, it looked like the title and all the family would be executed all because of this missing %mi. Luckily it was returned."'' *''"Thank God that %mi was found. title %rf was nearly executed, hadn't you heard?"'' No Rumors Available *''"Nothing much is going on, as far as I know."'' *''"You're probably asking the wrong person. I haven't heard anything interesting."'' *''"I'm sure I haven't heard anything you'd care about."'' *''"Sorry, I wish I had something to say but I don't."'' *''"Well, nothing much is going on, near as I can tell you."'' *''"Nothing I can say. name's been pretty quiet actually."'' *''"I'd ask someone else with a better ear."'' *''"Just business as usual in name, I guess."'' *''"There's probably something going on elsewhere in province, but not here in name."'' *''"I'll ask around, but I haven't heard anything lately that would interest you."'' No Rumors Available – Work *''"You're looking for work? Well, that's just what we need. Another destitute race."'' *''"Wish I could help you, friend. Work's hard to find in name."'' *''"Ask around. I'm sure someone's heard about some kind of work."'' *''"A healthy race like you? Eclamation, it's a shame not to have a profession at your age."'' *''"I'd check at the inns, but I haven't heard of any jobs in days."'' *''"I haven't heard about any jobs in a while. Sorry."'' *''"No money, eh? It's tough to live in name without money."'' *''"Exclamation, another homeless race, looking for work. Just what name needs."'' *''"Wish I knew about something, race. Keep checking around though."'' *''"Sorry, I can't help you. I'll keep my eye out for you however."'' Category:Arena: Gameplay